Kagome's vowbroken?
by theTEACUPzREVENGE
Summary: Although Kagome Higurashi has always been known to pound guys into the ground rather than kiss them, a loop now comes along and before she knows it, her heart starts pounding for a guy that's happily together with another.
1. Before it all

Hello all! I'm a novice here and so please no evil reviews! I am an Inuyasha/Kagome fan but I don't support people being mean on Kikyo. So, this fanfic will not be about bullying Kikyo or anything like that. Please review if you like the story because in a world of fanfiction, reviews make the world go round! Haha. and it also makes my day! This first chapter is quite gloomy because it was when Kagome just had her poor nine year old heart shattered. But! It is necessary for this chapter so that there will be a plot of some sort.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I never will. weeps

Chapter one: Before it all...

The sun was setting and the sky was an artist's paint pad that had all sorts of colors blended together. However, this was not a beautiful day. On the streets below, you can see and hear a girl around the age of nine, running down the streets crying her heart out.

'I know it's foolish to think I could possibly find true love at such a young age...' she thought miserably, 'but...I thought, it was real and it had filled me with so much happiness the first time he had taken my hands and said that he would always be with me even after hundreds and hundreds of years.'

Suddenly cracking a sad smile, Kagome Higurashi stared confused and dreamily at the skies. 'Who knew it was all a lie from the start?'

Deciding to be strong and not ruin anyone else's mood, Kagome ran up the steps of her shrine and plastered on a happy, cheerful -maybe too cheerful- facade.

"Tadaima! I'm home. Grandpa! Mom! Souta!"

When she saw that no one was home yet, she fixed herself a quick meal and dashed up to her room to slumber and forget all the thougths that now threatened to engulf her.

Before she could completely fall asleep, however, one last image of her thought-to-be soul mate flashed before her and she cried like never before. Running to her window, she flung it open and into the cool night breeze, she shouted to her heart's content.

"I...KAGOME HIGURASHI...VOW NEVER AGAIN TO FALL IN...LOVE WITH ANYONE ANYWHERE. I...VOW NEVER TO...LIKE SOMEONE OR EVEN TO HAVE A...CRUSH ON SOMEONE! I...WILL...NEVER BE HURT AGAIN AND IN TURN...NEVER EVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN!"


	2. Start of a new school year

Hello all! I'm a novice here and so please no evil reviews! I am an Inuyasha/Kagome fan but I don't support people being mean on Kikyo. So, this fanfic will not be about bullying Kikyo or anything like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I never will.

Chapter two: The start of a new school year

Light shown through a window and onto a slumbering girl's face. This girl was an average 17 year old schoolgirl at Shikon High. Although she had a beautiful and cheerful face, no guy had ever, and I mean EVER dared to ask yer out. They all knew what would happen to themselves if they ever asked her out or even...approach her. Not only would she reject them hurtfully, she would give them icy glares as well as beat the heck out of them. Scary girl here.

"Kagome! Time to wake up for school!" a pleasant voice shouted out from downstairs.

"Five more minutes mom" groaned a girl used to the pleasant days in the summer where you could sleep till past noon if you please. She had clearly already forgotten all that had happened to her 8 years ago. She did, however, keep to her vow as she was NEVER the type to break a cow.

"You said that two times already Kagome. Get up now! You don't want to be late on your first day of school now would you?" The sweetness had left and was now filled with annoyance.

She lazily stood up and went to take a shower.

Now fully awake, she trudged downstairs and sat down at the table.

"We're having waffles today!" shouted Souta, Kagome's younger brother.

Before Souta had finished saying that, Kagome had already devoured everything on her plate and shouted out, "I'm leaving mom. Bye!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Smiling and waving, Kagome approached her best friend, " Hey Sango! How was your summer?"

"Great Kagome! How was yours?" Sango asked.

"It was so boring without anyone to talk to but my nut-case brother."

"Haha, So, are you ready for this year? I heard some guys talking about you again, you know? I didn't really listen very long, but it sounded like some guys still haven't learned their lesson yet.

Flashback

"Hey man, are you going to try and ask her again?" the first guy said.

Then another guy started talking, "You don't give up do you? I mean, she DID beat you up pretty badly last time."

Then the last guy (in bandages and crutches still) started talking, "SHUT UP! Maybe she has a unique way of showing her love!"

The first guy started talking again, "Ya. Like with her fists?" The two broke out laughing, leaving their fellow lovestruck friend steaming with anger. Finally, the guy in crutches by the name of Kouga couldn't take it anymore. He vowed to himself right there and then, he would make Kagome his women.

Back to the present

Kagome sighed. 'They really never took it into their heads that she had no intention of ever dating anyone. She had told herself since she was young, that she would prove all her family and friends wrong and never marry or be made into a mother.' "I guess I'll have some more bone cracking to do later. Anyways, we better head to class Sango or we'll be late!"

Grinning, the two friends walked into the office for their schedules before heading off to their class. Once again, they had 6 out of 7 class together.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Taking a seat in the back, Kagome and Sango looked as people filed into the classroom. 'Getting more and more bizarre looking people these days' Kag-chan thought as she saw a guy that seemed to have red eyes enter the room. She then saw something that nearly made her faint. A guy with white hair and EARS sprouting out of his head. The guy gave her a weird look before taking a seat on the far left.

Later on, the bell rang and at last second a pretty girl with a petite build dashed into the room. She spotted Inuyasha and smiled brightly as she walked over to sit with him.

Their homeroom teacher walked into the room and told everyone to take a seat. After taking role, the students immediately started chatting like chipmunks.

Kagome turned to Sango and saw her staring dreamily at a guy. With a bored look on Kagome's face, she reluctantly followed Sango's gaze and saw her looking at a guy sitting beside the guy with the dog ears.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Kagome leaned over to Sango and shouted quite loudly, "HAS SOMEONE CAUGHT YOUR EYE SANGO?Loudly enough in fact, for people on the other sides of the classroom to hear as well.

Sango quickly averted her gaze away and thought hard for an excuse. "Uhh, NO WAY! I was...just staring at that...guy's..ears! That's it!" Sighing with relief for a valid excuse.

Too bad Kagome had already thought she would say that. So she asked quizically, "So what color shirt was the guy with the dog ears wearing?"

Sango quickly looked to see what color shirt he was wearing, but Kagome saw her look and immediately grinned. "Of course everyone is wearing uniforms Sango. If you were looking at that guy's ears like you SAID, why didn't you see his shirt, eh?

Sango blushed and decided to leave that question lingering.

However, her friend was persistent and decided to come at a different angle. Smiling friendily, she softly said to Sango, "Come on, you can tell me. You were staring at that guy next to the doggie, am I right?"

Not knowing what to do, Sango sighed deeply before nodding and saying, "I don't know why. He's not even that good looking."

"Don't worry Sango-chan! I won't tell anybody that you've suddenly got the hots for someone." Kagome said.

"I...I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT HAVE THE HOTS FOR SOMEONE!" Sango shouted so loud that the hair on Kagome's neck rose and fell again as the wind died.

By now, a lot of the students in the homeroom were staring at the two girls. They laughed nervously and felt a nervous tension when at last, the bell rang and saved the day.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''

The rest of the day passed by quickly and when Kagome entered her third period, history with Mr. Myouga, she passed through the door and felt herself squash something. Not knowing what she had done, she took her seat. This was the one period she did not have with Sango. Feeling quite lonely, she looked to her left. A quiet boy that seemed to reek of innocence sat there. To the right, no one had sat down yet. They were in individual one piece desks.

Sighing, she waited and waited and waited. The teacher had still not arrived! Feeling sort of uncomfortable, she turned to her left and decided to start a conversation with what would appear to be a very shy boy.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?" She saw the boy turn towards her and blush slightly.

"Uh..My name is..Hojo Aiisk ( Hojo's last name is purely made up.) "

"Oh. Are you new to this school? I've never seen you around."

" I'm usually not very loud or noticeable. It's perfectly normal not to notice me. I went to the same middle school as you too you know?" He smiled and started to relax a little until she spoke up again.

She smiled apologetically " I'm sorry. I didn't know. Do you..like school? She started again.

"Sure. In fact, I would love it if it wasn't for all the homework. I hope this year might be nicer to me. Last year I had the meanest and grouchiest teachers. I mean it. " He shivered.

"Haha. I'm sure this year will be even worse! Because we're graduating next year. " Still smiling, she pondered what was taking the teacher so long.

All of a sudden, the bell rang, signaling the start of the class. The teacher was LATE! Hmm..

"Hey you, can I sit here?" a sound from the right startling her out of her reverie. The white haired boy from her homeroom!

He started talking again. " I'm sorta late and this is the last seat available."

She nervously nodded and said, "Sure, fine by me."

The clock ticked and still the teacher was not here!

"Where the heck's the teacher?" the boy from her right remarked.

"I have no clue. But hey, what's your name?" Kagome piped up.

"Why the hell should I tell you, wench?"

"What did you CALL ME!"

"I called you a wench, got a problem with that?" he replied calmly.

"YES I GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" Kagome said. and in a blink of an eye, Kagome had stood up and used her chair/table (It's connected. haha) to wack the daylights out of the boy.

Sitting back down with a content expression, she didn't notice the eyes of every single person in the room gazing at her. When she finally did, she look back and asked innocently, "What?"


	3. Introductions

Hi! I'm back and could you guys please tell me if Inuyasha should change personality a little bit in this fanfic? i don't know if I want to make Inuyasha a gentlemen.. XD Gimme some ideas please! Also...reviews make the world go round in a world of fanfics. .

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I probably never will.

Chapter three: Introductions with a hint of violence

_Previously:_

"What did you CALL ME!"

"I called you a wench, got a problem with that?" he replied calmly.

"YES I GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" Kagome said. and in a blink of an eye, Kagome had stood up and used her chair/table (It's connected. haha) to wack the daylights out of the boy.

Sitting back down with a content expression, she didn't notice the eyes of every single person in the room gazing at her. When she finally did, she look back and asked innocently, "What?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Now:_

By now, Kagome had became a little worried at where the teacher could possibly have gone. Sighing to herself, she began to doze off when suddenly in the background, you see a VERY pissed off flea-looking man appear out of nowhere and approach the sleeping girl.

With a history book in his hand, this flea wacked Kagome quite hard on the head. "That was for stepping on me, over me, and then...to top it off... " His voice was rising..."you cause everyone behind you to squash the hell out of me too."

Everyone in the class was in shock and in union, they all gulped at the steaming flea. What he did next surprised them. The expression on his face changed oh so suddenly to a happy, cheerful expression.

"Good morning class. Sorry I'm late..." He sneaked a glare at Kagome before continuing. "My name is Mr. Myouga and I will be teaching all of you history for the next year or so."

Inuyasha chose this particular time to come back to consciousness and yell, "WHAT THE #$$ WAS THAT FOR YOU OLD WENCH!"

"Mr..." Checking his role sheet, he continued, "Inuyasha, we will not tolerate this type of language in this class. Please step outside. You too, Ms. Kagome. Don't think I will let you off that easily for what you did to me."

Once outside, Kagome and Inuyasha shot daggers made colder than ice at each other. They were waiting for someone to start talking and unfortunately, no one started.

Just then, Inuyasha started, "This was all your fault you know?"

"O ya! You sure about that? If you had just answered your name instead of being so rude, none of this would have happened!"

"Whatever, it was none of your business anyways!"

"Well, what was the harm in answering nicely? Was a bit of niceness going to kill you?"

"YES!"

"It would not!"

"Would too!"

"NOT!"

"YES!"

"NOT NOT NOT!"

Both out of breathe, they decided on a truce. Fine, my name is Inuyasha Takiki (Made up last name as usual. Hehe). But, you still have to apologize for whacking me so freaking hard on the head."

"FINE. Not like it's my fault or anything, but if it patches things up, I'm sorry.

"Ok"

They were heading back in to the classroom now when Inuyasha started talking again.

"Soo, what's your name?"

Kagome had been in another one of her famous dozing, daydreaming states again and didn't notice anything until she heard Inuyasha say something. She didn't quite catch it though. She turned around to come face to face with Inuyasha. Wow, he has pretty eyes, man….and…he's pretty hot. Blushing and turning away very speedily, she shook her head and vanquished all the thoughts that had roamed in her mind just a few seconds ago. She had a major vow never to like anyone and thoughts like those were certainly not a good start.

'Hmm? Did that crazy chick just blush? Nah. I'm imagining things. But I guess she's deaf.' With a slight bit of impatience in his voice, Inuyasha asked again, "What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh..my name is Kagome Higurashi."

That taken care of, they remained silent all the way till the classroom where Inuyasha entered the room first and -not surprisingly- waited patiently by the door as it closed and slammed into Kagome's face.

By now, you see a little anger bubble on Kagome's head as you also see her twitching like a maniac.

"YOU JACKASS!" (A.N. She doesn't have usuwari/sit ability in this fanfic so she's more violent. XD) Grabbing Mr. Myouga's cane as she ran into the classroom a little later, she brutally beat up Inuyasha and made sure he was not able to walk or even stand for a good five minutes before returning the poor teacher's cane and taking a seat.

Satisfied now, Kagome decided that she was not going to ever say another word to Inuyasha until he apologized and learned some manners.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

The clock ticked as everyone figgeted around waiting till the moment Inuyasha regained conscious and beat the crap out of Kagome. But, that moment didn't come so Mr. Myouga began his class."This year, we will be learning about many cultures. But, to start out the school year, we shall be studying ancient Japan. Japan civilization was said to have started..."and on he went until a humongous growl filled the room.

In the next few seconds so much had happened that it was impossible to have seen it all. First, Inuyasha woke up.. Next, in an instant he was hovering over Kagome's desk. Then, we hear a very angry guy with dog ears cussing unimaginable words at the girl before him. Finally, we see the same dog earred guy on the floor once again.

'When will he ever learn. He deserved that. All of that.' was all Kagome was thinking. The bell rang signalling the end of third period and the start of fourth period. Kagome couldn't wait.


End file.
